Scarlet Blood
by scrlet loo
Summary: Um...it's strange. I have this weird thing against Narcissa. You'll have seen that if you read my songfic, Memory, posted under my other pen name, Elani Wrapdon. Please review!


* Scarlet Blood *

A/N: Erm…just read it. Very weird. I have this weird thing against Narcissa. You'll see that in my songfic, Memory, posted under Elani Wrapdon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa Malfoy laughed maliciously and struck her son, Draco, again.

"What have we learned, Draco?" she prodded at him, holding her whip up defiantly, her voice like a dog trainer talking to a dog that had disobeyed her badly.

"_I_ haven't learned anything, _Mother_, except that you're a hateful bitch," he whispered, touching his back softly. It was extremely bloody, as usual.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa said, eyes turning into slits. "_What_ did you say? I couldn't hear you." She raised her whip high, threatening to strike him again.

"_We_ learned that _we_ shouldn't talk badly of respectable Death Eaters, such as _yourself_," he said, standing up and preparing to leave the room.

"Draco! What do you say to your mother before you leave her presence?" Narcissa said, retiring to a huge futon, her long pale blonde hair billowing out on to the top of the cushion.

"I hate you mother. I would never be able to tell you I love you. I hope you burn in hell," Draco spit spitefully, turning quickly on his heels and storming out of the room. He glanced at his father, who was sitting in the halls, looking painfully towards his bedroom door. Draco scoffed at the pathetic man his father was while his was inside his own home.

"Your turn, Father," Draco said to his dad, who began to whimper. Draco just walked away.

As soon as he got to his room, Draco ripped off his pale white robe, which was now shredded and covered in scarlet blood. Scarlet blood. It seemed like that's all there ever was in his house. Narcissa obviously had rule over the household, although Lucius seemed like the mean, evil ruler in public. What a joke. Narcissa wasn't even nice to her pet cat! She constantly had to administer "beating time" for every little thing that was "out of line."

Draco cracked his knuckles, feeling hate fill his insides. He needed to show his mother once and for all that there were people stronger than her. But how? Draco laughed ironically, and cast a glance at the most precious family heirloom: a beautiful stone dagger with a sharp silver blade. It was quite a normal knife, except for the fact that it was once owned by Salazar Slytherin. A debate instantly formed in Draco's mind…dare he do it? The answer was yes.

He picked up the dagger, relishing it's cold feel on his palm. It would be so easy. His mother would never suspect. Draco moved quickly and silently out of his room, once again walking down the dark corridor. His parent's room was right there, and the door was open. Draco sighed happily…only his mother was in there. Obviously she had given his father his fair share of torture and then decided to take a nap.

Draco crept up quietly to her, aiming the dagger in just the right position. _Ha!_ he thought. _She finally gets what's coming to her._ Just as he was about to jam the knife into her sinful soul, she turned, opened her silver eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Draco, darling," she whispered before, pulling a knife out from behind her back and stabbing him numerous times in the chest. She looked down on him, smiling with achievement. Pouring out of him was her favorite thing in the world: scarlet blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Told you it was weird, didn't I? Well…you had your fair warning! As I said, I have this unexplainable thing against Narcissa. I love making her evil. J Anyways, **_PLEASE_** review!!!! I know it was weird and very bad, but review so I know what people think, kay? Also, I am looking for authors and artists to post on my site, The Golden Wand at [http://www.goldenwand.diz.nu][1]. Please e-mail me at [GirlyGurl17@aol.com][2] if you are interested in posting any Harry Potter fan fiction or fan art on my site!!! Thanks all.

~scårlet ßlooÐ~

   [1]: http://www.goldenwand.diz.nu/
   [2]: mailto:GirlyGurl17@aol.com



End file.
